The Greatest Test for Skipper: Love
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Seorang pemimpin yang hebat belum tentu mampu menaklukkan cinta beserta sejuta perasaan yang menyertainya. Canon. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Greatest Test for Skipper: Love

NOTE: ini juga pertama kalinya aku buat shoujo ai versi POM, jadi harap dimaklumi kalo sedikit mirip 'sinetron', haha :p. Mungkin juga aku nggak terbiasa ngeliat keempat penguin itu tidak mempunyai misi apa-apa kali ini, jadi agak aneh juga pas aku baca ulang. Kayaknya lebih panjang dari sebelumnya ya? Biarin deh, biar lebih puas mbacanya :D

RATE: T

GENRE: Romance (rada maksa), Friendship (rada maksa kuadrat)

WARNING: gajeness, typo ancur, ga pake EYD, lebay, OOC + OON

SUMMARY: Skipper telah menaklukkan musuh yang tangguh, rintangan yang berbahaya, dan medan yang berat. Tapi dapatkah ia menaklukkan hati Marlene, pujaan hatinya? Apalagi saat ia harus menghadapi ujian terberat dalam hidupnya: Marlene ternyata lebih memilih Private, temannya sendiri daripada Skipper. Bagaimana reaksi Skipper? Skilene & Rikowalski. Silahkan R&R :D

.

.

.

.

.

"Rico, pengaduk!" perintah Kowalski sambil matanya terus tertuju pada cairan kimia yang sedang dipegangnya. Rico langsung mengambil pengaduk yang ada di dekat tangannya dan memberikannya ke Kowalski. Penguin jenius itu mengambilnya tanpa banyak bicara dan langsung berkonsentrasi pada percobaannya.

"Tabung elemenyer!" perintah Kowalski lagi.

"Gelas ukur!"

"Termometer!"

"Pipet!"

"Cawan petri!"

Kowalski mulai berkeringat cemas. Rico dengan sigap mengambil handuk kecil dan mengelap dahi penguin jenius itu.

"Mikroskop!"

"Kertas lakmus!"

"Tabung reaksi!"

"Gunting!" (lho, ini percobaan kimia apa operasi plastik sih?)

"Obeng!" (oke, ini udah ngelantur authornya, lanjut)

"Selesai~ akhirnya jadi juga" kata Kowalski puas. Rico menyeringai senang.

"Apha itu, K'wolski?"

"Ini adalah percobaan terbaruku, Ramuan Cinta!" jelas Kowalski bersemangat "Siapa yang meminum ini akan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang dilihatnya pertama kali"

Rico mengangguk-angguk setuju. Kowalski melanjutkan,

"Yah, aku tahu resikonya kalau Skipper atau yang lainnya tahu tentang ini. Mereka pasti marah padaku karena sudah mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Tapi demi pengetahuan, aku harus melakukannya! Karena itulah besok akan kucobakan ke Marlene. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Apha?" teriak Rico kaget.

"Ssst...jangan keras-keras. Nanti mereka bangun" ujar Kowalski lirih, takut-takut kalau ada yang mendengar semua percakapan ini. Maklum, sekarang sudah tengah malam, Skipper dan Private pasti masih tertidur pulas. Sebelumnya Kowalski hanya sendirian saat mengerjakan penelitiannya sampai Rico datang karena dia mendengar kebisingan yang dibuat Kowalski.

"Maafkan aku Rico, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa aku memilih Marlene sebagai kelinci percobaanku. Tapi yang jelas, kalau ini berhasil, pasti Skipper akan bangga padaku. Pokoknya, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang ini, oke?"

Rico mengangguk-angguk pasrah.

"Terima kasih, Rico" Kowalski menguap lebar. Meskipun terdapat lingkaran hitam di matanya, senyum puas tak mau hilang dari wajahnya. Tampaknya ini memang penelitian yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak dulu, dan ia telah mewujudkannya sekarang. "Sekarang aku mau tidur dulu. Come on, Rico, kita tidur lagi" Kowalski langsung menggandeng Rico dan mengajaknya keluar dari laboratorium. Rico hanya bisa terdiam.

* * *

><p>"Hoaehm...selamat pagi, Prajurit!" sapa Skipper sambil meregangkan otot-otot siripnya. Dilihatnya Private sudah menyiapkan empat piring berisi sandwich ikan dan empat gelas kopi untuk sarapan pagi ini. Kowalski dan Rico masih tertidur pulas, tampaknya enggan untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya yang empuk.<p>

"Rise and shine, tukang tidur!" teriak Skipper tepat di telinga (eh, emang penguin punya telinga? ah bodo amat) Rico dan Kowalski. Kedua penguin itu langsung meloncat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ma-maaf Skipper" kata Kowalski gugup. Ia tidak mau memperlihatkan keletihannya selama berminggu-minggu ini. Rico mungkin lebih bersikap santai, buktinya tadi dia masih bisa menguap lebar meskipun dimarahi habis-habisan sama Skipper.

"Kowalski, ada apa denganmu? Aakah kau melakukan percobaan aneh lagi?" tanya Skipper penuh selidik. Lalu ia melayangkan pandangannya ke Rico "Dan kau, Rico, aku tidak pernah melihatmu bangun terlambat. Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

"Eer...akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur, Skipper. Aku sering mimpi buruk" jawab Kowalski sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia takut pandangan matanya yang menyiratkan kebohongan dapat dibaca dengan jelas oleh Skipper.

"Yaa...mimpi buruk! Mimpi buruk!" ulang Rico riang, seakan-akan hal ini bukan menjadi masalah baginya. Kowalski langsung memelototi Rico. Rico langsung menyetel mukanya jadi serius lagi.

"Baiklah, baik. Sekarang kalian berdua sarapan dulu, baru kita latihan sampai jam satu. Mungkin hanya sekali ini kutoleransi keterlambatanmu, Prajurit" tegas Skipper tanpa belas kasihan. "...Karena kalau tidak, sudah kutampar mukamu sampai biru"

"Skippah, jangan terlalu keras pada mereka" sela Private sambil mengunyah sandwich-nya dengan lahap. "Wajar kalau mereka mengalami mimpi buruk. Semua orang pasti pernah bermimpi buruk. Masa' kau tidak pernah, Skippah?"

"Enak saja! Tentu saja aku pernah!"

"Kalau begitu kau pasti bisa kan, memaafkan mereka?" kata Private sambil setengah merajuk sambil menatap Skipper dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Skipper yang tidak kuat harus mengalah ke Private.

"Oke, oke, terserah kau saja. Sekarang cepat habiskan sarapan kalian! Latihan sebentar lagi dimulai!" teriak Skipper untuk mengalihkan perasaannya.

"T-tunggu Skipper, ada yang dat..." Belum selesai Kowalski berbicara, pintu markas sudah terbuka lebar dan masuklah seekor berang-berang wanita.

"Morning, guys!" sapa Marlene ceria. "Pagi, Skipper!"

"Pagi, Marlene" jawab Skipper cepat-cepat membalas salam Marlene.

"Kalian sudah mau latihan ya? Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian" kata Marlene sambil membalikkan punggungnya dan bergegas keluar lagi. Kowalski langsung mencegahnya,

"T-tunggu, Marlene! Bukankah kau sudah jauh-jauh kemari? Tidakkah sebaiknya kau duduk sebentar dan beristirahat?" tawarnya sambil sedikit berbasa-basi. Tentu saja,dia kan mau mencoba ramuan terbarunya ke Marlene!

"Ehm, Kowalski, ruanganku tepat disebelah markas kalian" kata Marlene mengingatkan.

"AH! Oh iya, maaf Marlene, kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh?" kata Kowalski sambil menepuk jidatnya. Tapi ia langsung mencari alasan lain supaya Marlene tidak pergi. "Maksudku, kau bisa duduk sebentar dan mencoba kopi buatan Private. Latihan bisa menunggu" ujar Kowalski cepat-cepat, tanpa sadar kata-katanya yang terakhir itu sangat menyinggung perasaan Skipper. Hellow, yang jadi pemimpin kan Skipper, bukan Kowalski! Jadi hanya Skipper yang BERHAK memberi perintah kepada seluruh anak buahnya.

"Kowalski!" desis Skipper marah. Kowalski langsung berbisik ke Skipper,

"Tenang Skipper, apa kau tidak menginginkan Marlene disini?" kata Kowalski lirih, tapi terdengar sangat...menggoda Skipper. Wajah Skipper langsung bersemu merah.

"Baik, baik, tapi sebentar saja!" kata Skipper sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresi marahnya, tapi semua orang yang melihatnya pasti tahu kalau wajah Skipper masih memerah.

"Baiklah Skipper, as you wish" sahut Marlene santai sambil menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi bekas diduduki Private. Private langsung ngacir ke ruang belakang, diikuti Kowalski untuk membuat kopi. Setelah selesai, Private yang sudah siap untuk membawa secangkir kopi itu ke ruang depan itu mendadak memegang perut bagian bawahnya.

"Adududuh...kurasa aku harus melakukan 'panggilan alam'sekarang. Kowalski, bisa tolong bawakan ini ke Marlene? Aku takut nanti kopinya dingin" pinta Private. Belum sempat Kowalski berbicara sepatah katapun, Private sudah berlari ke kamar mandi. Penguin jenius itu menghela napas setelah Private menghilang dari pandangan.

"Huft...akhirnya aku bisa juga melakukannya" kata Kowalski sambil tersenyum licik. Dituangnya ramuan cinta yang tidak berbau, berwarna dan berasa itu ke cangkir Marlene, setelah itu ia meninggalkan cangkir itu sendirian dan cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik dinding. Samar-sama ia mendengar Private keluar dan mengeluh melihat cangkir itu tetap berada di tempatnya, lalu mengantarkannya sendiri keluar.

* * *

><p>"Silahkan diminum, Marlene" ujar Private ramah sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi diatas meja. Marlene meneguknya perlahan. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya menjadi pusing. Matanya terpejam, tidak tahan terhadap rasa sakit yang dideranya. Keempat pinguin itu langsung mengerubunginya, tapi yang paling khawatir adalah Skipper.<p>

"Ada apa, Marlene? Bicaralah padaku!" kata Skipper cemas dan menggenggam erat tangan Marlene. Marlene hanya bisa memegang kepalanya dan mengerang kesakitan. Tiba-tiba Private menyeruak dari kerumunan dan berusaha mendekati Marlene.

"Marlene! Marlene! Maafkan aku, mungkin aku telah salah membuat kopinya...Marlene, bangun!" jerit Private panik sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Marlene. Ajaibnya, Marlene langsung sadar seketika. Tubuhnya mulai kembali normal. Ia membuka matanya. Pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah Private yang masih menatapnya dengan cemas, disusul Skipper, Rico, dan Kowalski.

Private?

Tiba-tiba dalam benaknya dipenuhi bayangan tentang Private, semua kenangannya bersama Private (yah, meskipun mereka sangat jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua), dan dadanya berdebar kencang saat Private menatapnya.

"Marlene? Marlene, apa kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku, mungkin campuran kopinya salah, maafkan a..." Belum selesai Private bicara, Marlene sudah senyum-senyum gaje, khas orang yang lagi pedekate. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di paruh Private.

"Hai, Tampan..."


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: The Greatest Test for Skipper: Love

NOTE: ehm...mau ngebacot apa ya? Abis ga ada yang mau dikomentarin sih, hehe. Tenang saja, ceritanya semakin seru kok pas disini. Maaf kalo kurang greget di adegan emosionalnya, aku masih junior disini. Reviewnya, please? #ngarep

RATE: T

GENRE: Romance (rada maksa), Friendship (rada maksa kuadrat)

WARNING: gajeness, typo ancur, ga pake EYD, lebay, OOC + OON

SUMMARY: Skipper telah menaklukkan musuh yang tangguh, rintangan yang berbahaya, dan medan yang berat. Tapi dapatkah ia menaklukkan hati Marlene, pujaan hatinya? Apalagi saat ia harus menghadapi ujian terberat dalam hidupnya: Marlene ternyata lebih memilih Private, temannya sendiri daripada Skipper. Bagaimana reaksi Skipper? Skilene & Rikowalski. Silahkan R&R :D

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Tampan..."

"HAAAAHHHH?" jerit Private, Skipper, Kowalski, dan Rico. Tapi tentu saja yang paling kaget tentu saja Private dan Skipper.

"Ssshh...jangan teriak-teriak gitu dong, Sayang. Mau nggak kencan denganku nanti sore?" ajak Marlene lagi, kali ini dengan senyum najong. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Private, membuat penguin kecil itu langsung kehabisan kata-kata. Alis Skiper bergerak-gerak, wajahnya memerah marah.

"Hei...Marlene, Marlene. Kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini?" tanya Skipper berusaha tenang, padahal darahnya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Aneh? Kau bilang aku ini aneh? Aku tidak aneh, aku hanya tergila-gila dengan _dia_" Saat Marlene mengucapkan kata terakhir itu, ia menatap Private mesra. Rico langsung muntah ditempat . Kowalski jadi sesak napas. Skipper sudah seperti mau meledak. Private diam saja, menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari Marlene.

"Err...Marlene, aku sih mau saja kencan denganmu, tapi aku harus bersiap-siap dulu. Kau juga harus berdandan, kan? Kita bertemu di kolam air mancur jam enam sore ini. Sampai jumpa" kata Private cepat-cepat sambil mendorong Marlene yang masih ber-hahahihi ria keluar markas. Setelah aman, mereka semua serempak menghela nafas lega.

"Tadi itu Marlene kesurupan apa? Kenaa dia jadi aneh seperti itu? Dan kenapa harus _kamu_?" tanya Skipper bertubi-tubi.

"Mana kutahu! Lagipula apa kau mau didekati oleh wanita yang mendadak _tergila-gila padamu _seperti itu? Hiiiiii...menyeramkan!" balas Private tak mau kalah.

"Huweeeek!" komentar Rico. Ternyata Rico juga setuju dengan pendapat Private.

"Kowalski! Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Err...aku tak tahu, Skipper. Secara logika, tidak ada makhluk hidup yang tiba-tiba bisa mabuk kepayang terhadap orang lain, apalagi kepada Private..." Sebelum Private sempat memprotes, Kowalski melanjutkan "...yah, harus kuakui kalau Private memang mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri, tapi mungkin masalahnya bukan ada di Private. Mungkin memang Marlene mencintai Private. Entah apa sebabnya, aku tak tahu"

"Tapi...tapi...aku masih penasaran, kenapa harus Private? Kenapa bukan Rico? Kenapa bukan kau, Kowalski?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Marlene sendiri. Lagipula, kenapa kau jadi mendadak uring-uringan seperti ini?"

"Err...itu...anu...aku tidak suka kalau Marlene bisa menyukai Private. Selama ini kan mereka berdua hanya sebatas teman, bahkan sudah mirip kakak-beradik" jawab Skipper gugup sambil mencari-cari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Apa...kau juga...menyukai Marlene, Skippah?"

"Apa? Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Maksudku, Marlene itu bukan wanita yang kuinginkan. Lihat, aku ini penguin dan dia itu berang-berang. She's definitely not my type" sanggah Skipper marah. Tapi sekali lagi, tanpa disadari wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Ketiga penguin yang melihat perubahan sikap Skipper saat membahas Marlene langsung meledak tertawa.

"Sudah sudah diam! Waktu latihan kita sudah terbuang percuma!" bentak Skipper. Private, Rico dan Kowalski langsung diam seribu bahasa dan membuntuti Skipper menuju tempat latihan.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Skippah" panggil Private dari kejauhan. Saat itu mereka baru beristirahat seusai latihan di atap gedung. Skipper sedang meminum sebotol air mineral, Kowalski sedang mengelap keringat dengan handuknya, Rico sibuk memakan ikan tuna kesayangannya, dan Private sedang menyendiri sambil melihat pemandangan dari atas gedung.<p>

"Apa?"

"Kurasa Marlene benar-benar memenuhi janjiku"

"Janji apa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri" Private menunjuk seseorang yang sedang duduk di tepi kolam air mancur. Skipper memicingkan matanya. Tak salah lagi, itu pasti Marlene!

"M-Marlene?" gumam Skipper.

"Apa sebaiknya aku ke sana, Skippah?"

"TIDAK! Oh, maksudku, kita kan belum selesai latihan" cegah Skipper yang berubah menjadi panik. Private dibuat heran karena perubahan sikap Skipper yang mendadak ini.

"Ooookey, Skippah. Setelah latihan aku akan kesana dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini. Kasihan dia, kurasa dia sudah menungguku dari tadi"

"Whatever"

* * *

><p>"Hai, Marlene" sapa Private ramah saat melihat Marlene sedang melamun dan memetik-metik kelopak bunga yang sedang dipegangnya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Marlene mendongak dan melihat pujaan hatinya sudah berada di depannya dengan pakaian rapi. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung memeluk Private erat sampai penguin itu kehabisan napas.<p>

"Hergh...Marlene...lepaskan aku" erang Private. Marlene sontak melepas pelukannya dan tersipu malu.

"Private, _Honey_, akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku senang sekali. Skarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? Candle light dinner? Pergi ke taman hiburan? Bioskop?" kata Marlene riang. DHOENG! Private menepuk jidatnya.

"Ehm...begini saja Marlene, kita ngobrol-ngobrol disini sambil menikmati cahaya bulan dan bintang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu"

"Aaahh...tanpa kau katakan pasti aku sudah tahu, _Sweetie_. Pasti kau mau nembak aku, kan?" tebak Marlene sambil tersipu-sipu. Private harus menahan sekuat tenanga untuk tidak muntah saat itu juga.

"Terserahlah. Jadi begini, sebenarnya aku...aku..." Belum selesai Private bicara, Marlene sudah mendaratkan bibirnya yang kali ini memakai lipstik warna merah ke pipi Private. Private langsung spechless, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gemerisik daun-daun di belakang Marlene. Private menyipitkan mata, berharap hanya tupai atau burung yang berada di balik pohon itu.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Kenapa kau melihat ke arah situ?" Suara Marlene langsung mengalihkan perhatian Private.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Private cepat-cepat. Matanya masih melirik-lirik ke pohon tadi. _Aneh..._batin Private.

"Oiya, tadi kau mau bicara apa, _Honey_?"

"Ehm...aku...aku..." Tiba-tiba Private merasa tidak enak kalau ia harus jujur di hadapan Marlene sekarang. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya.

"Ya?"

"Aku...aku...oh, sudah malam!" Private pura-pura melihat jam tangannya. "Aku harus pulang! Selamat malam, Marlene!" Penguin itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Marlene yang termangu sendirian.

* * *

><p>"Jadi? Bagaimana kencanmu?" goda Kowalski. Rico menyeringai, maksudnya tertawa.<p>

"Parah!" keluh Private sambil melempar jasnya ke gantungan di samping pintu masuk.

"Lalu? Apa itu bekas bibir berwarna merah?" Kowalski menunjuk pipi kanan Private sambil tertawa. Private otomatis menggosok pipinya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah Private, tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan dari kami. Sudah jelas sekali kau bersenang-senanng dengannya" goda Kowalski. Private langsung mengambil topi yang ada di dekatnya dan melemparkannya ke muka Kowalski saking kesalnya.

"Hoho, jangan marah, dong. _Just kidding_, _guys_. Ada apa memangnya? Kalian putus?" tanya Kowalski lagi, lalu tertawa bersama Rico.

"_Shut up_! Omong-omong, dimana Skippah?" tanya Private berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kowalski mengangkat bahu. Rico menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah. Dari tadi Skipper tidak ada disini..." Ucapan Kowalski terpotong oleh suara derit pintu markas mereka. Skipper masuk kedalam dengan muka kusut dan dan tubunya dipenuhi oleh daun-daun kering. Berantakan sekali.

"Ada apa, Skipper? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini" tegur Kowalski. Skipper tidak mengindahkannya, ia langsung berjalan mendekati Private yang sedang duduk ala warung kopi.

"Skippah, kenapa mukamu kusut begitu? Kau habis darimana?" tanya Private sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan Skipper.

"Kenapa. Kau. Kencan. Dengan. MARLENE?" jerit Skipper histeris. Private, Rico dan Kowalski terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Skipper yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Skippah, sudah kubilang, aku-ini-tidak-kencan-dengan-dia! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak suka padanya supaya ia tidak mengejar-kejarku lagi!" balas Private sengit.

"Lalu ini apa?" Skipper melemparkan setumpuk foto di depan Private. Private langsung memungutnya dan melihatnya satu-persatu. Ternyata isinya adalah foto Private saat 'kencan'dengan Marlene tadi, termasuk adegan saat Private dicium Marlene. Kowalski dan Rico ikut menjulurkan kepalanya, penasaran melihat foto itu. Skipper yang muak dengan keadaan ini langsung berlari keluar.

"Skippah, tunggu! Ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman! Skippah!" panggil Private berkali-kali, namun tidak ada jawaban. Penguin kecil itu terduduk sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku...aku...tidak bermaksud untuk...menyakiti perasaan Skipper" kata Private pelan, suaranya bergetar. Rico menepuk-nepuk bahu Private penuh simpati. Kowalski tetap diam mematung, mukanya pucat. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ramuan itu dapat membuat segalanya menjadi berantakan. Skipper marah besar dan Private menangis. Tunggu...Skipper marah? Apa ia cemburu dengan Private? Otak Kowalski langsung bekerja cepat, memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Ehm...Rico, aku harus berbicara denganmu" bisik Kowalski saat Rico masih berusaha menghibur Private. Rico mengangguk dan mengikuti Kowalski ke laboratorium.

"Rico, perubahan rencana! Kau cari Skipper sampai ketemu, lalu bawa kemari! Aku akan membocorkan rahasia kita! Cepat!"


	3. Chapter 3

Skipper sedang merenung di dahan pohon ketika ia mendengar suara gemerisik daun dari belakang. Tenyata Rico.

"Aku lagi ingin sendiri, Rico. Pergilah" kata Skipper pelan, matanya masih tertuju pada bulan sabit yang bersinar remang-remang malam itu. Rico tetap bergeming. Ia menunjuk Skipper, dirinya, lalu kolam penguin di kejauhan. Markas mereka.

"Skipp'er...p'lang..." pinta Rico.

"K'wolski...mau...b'temu...Skipper"

"M'nta maaf..."

Skipper diam saja. Merasa diacuhkan, Rico berbalik dan turun dari pohon. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara berdebam dari belakang. Rico menoleh da melihat Skipper sudah berada di depannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menggandeng Rico. Diam-diam Rico meringis senang.

* * *

><p>"Aku...aku minta maaf, Skipper" ujar Kowalski pelan saat Skipper dan Rico sudah sampai ke markas. Di sampingnya terdapat Private yang masih sesenggukan.<p>

"Aku yang berada dibalik semua ini..."

"APAAAAA?" teriak Skipper dan Private bersamaan.

"Aku sudah menuang Ramuan Cina, eh maksudku Cinta ke dalam kopi Marlene tadi pagi. Ramuan itu akan membuat peminumnya akan menjadi tergila-gila dengan seseorang yang dilihatnya pertama kali. Seharusnya ramuan itu bekerja dengan baik kalau Private tidak berada di depan Marlene saat ia sadar..." tutur Kowalski pelan, tapi Skipper tahu kalau Kowalski berusaha memberikan pesan tersirat bahwa 'seandainya saja Private tidak menghalangi pandangan Marlene, tentu saja gadis itu akan menjadi milik Skipper sekarang'

"Lalu? Apakah ada cara untuk mengembalikan Marlene seperti sediakala?" tanya Private. Kowalski berdehem,

"Sebenarnya ramuan ini hanya bisa hilang reaksinya apabila cinta sejati Marlene menciumnya sebelum 24 jam dari saat Marlene meminum ramuan itu"

"Memang sekarang jam berapa?" Rico menunjuk ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di pojok ruangan. Jam setengah enam pagi.

"Dan Marlene meminum ramuan itu sekitar jam enam pagi" ujar Private. "Ayo, Skippah! Kita harus cepat! Sebelum semuanya terlambat!" Private menarik tangan Skipper dan berlari keluar markas, disusul Rico dan Kowalski.

"Lho? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau kan, cinta sejati Marlene!"

"Apa? TIDAK! Mengapa kau bisa berpikiran kalau aku cinta sejatinya?" bantah Skipper sambil tetap berlari.

"Aku sudah meneliti perubahan sikapmu setiap kita membicarakan Marlene, Skipper" sela Kowalski. "Wajahmu selalu memerah setiap kita menggodamu. Lalu bagaimana saat kau marah-marah ketika Private 'kencan' dengan Marlene tadi malam? Kau memang positif mencintainya, Skipper. Jangan mengelak lagi. Kita semua sudah tahu"

Skipper melihat ke arah teman-temannya. Private tersenyum setuju, alis Kowalski naik-turun jail, dan Rico mengangguk-angguk riang. Skipper menghela napas,

"Oke, oke, aku ketahuan sekarang. Tapi apa Marlene juga cinta padaku?"

"Tentu saja, Skippah. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Maksudku, lihat saja sikap Marlene ketika bersamamu. Kemarin saja dia memberikan satu salam spesial untukmu. Dia juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktu denganmu daripada yang lainnya"

"Kukira dia hanya kagum padaku karena aku pemimpin yang baik"

"Semula memang begitu. Tapi kedekatan kalian yang cukup intens mengubah perasaan kalian berdua" jelas Kowalski. Skipper manggut-manggut, lalu meneruskan perjalanannya.

"Oke, kita sudah sampai. Pangeran Skipper, silahkan cium Sleeping Beauty-mu" goda Kowalski saat Rico membuka pintu masuk. Wajah Skipper mulai memerah lagi, tapi kali ini ia tidak marah seperti kemarin. _Aku harus siap_, batin Skipper. Setelah pintu terbuka, tanpa disangka, Marlene sudah ada di depan pintu dan menghambur ke arah Skipper! Skipper sudah siap merentangkan tangannnya, tapi saat dilihatnya, Marlene tidak ada di pelukannya, melainkan gadis itu memeluk Private sampai penguin lugu itu terjatuh.

"Adu-du-du-duh..." erang Private sambil berusaha berdiri dan melepaskan pelukan Marlene yang menindihi tubuhnya. Marlene hanya meringis saat melihat Private berdiri, lalu ia memegang tangan penguin itu. Tangan yang satunya lagi merogoh-rogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Marlene! Apa yang kau lakuk...hmph!" teriak Skipper sebelum sukses dibekap Rico. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat melihat benda yang ada di tangan Marlene itu hendak diberikan kepada Private. Sebuah cincin kuningan (berang-berang macam Marlene tidak mungkin membeli cincin emas, jadi ia memungutnya di tempat sampah).

"Private, pasangkan ini di jariku, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih hatiku selamanya"

"AAPAAAAA?" jerit keempat penguin itu berbarengan.

"Private, katakan yang sebenarnya pada dia! Skipper, cepat ambil alih! Waktu kita tinggal sedikit!" seru Kowalski. Private mengangguk dan menarik tangannya kembali.

"Maaf Marlene, tapi sejujurnya aku tidak suka padamu dan aku tidak mau menikah denganmu" kata Private tenang dan mengembalikan cincin itu ke tangan Marlene kembali, lalu menarik tangan Skipper dan mempertemukannya dengan Marlene. "Kalian lebih cocok seperti ini"

"Ta-tapi...Private, _Honey_..." panggil Marlene penuh kekecewaan, tapi tiba-tiba Skipper menarik tangan Marlene dan menciumnya. Marlene yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Skipper yang mendadak seperti ini membelalakkan matanya, tapi tak lama kemudian ia memejamkan matanya kembali, mencoba untuk merasakan lembutnya bibir, eh maksudku paruh Skipper. Skipper mengangkat tangannya dan memegang pinggang Marlene. Marlene langsung menjatuhkan cincinnya dan meraih leher Skipper.

"Kurasa efek ramuannya sudah hilang" bisik Kowakski ke Rico. Tidak seperti biasanya, Rico yang sangat anti terhadap hal romantis-romantisan sekarang berkata 'awwww' bersamaan dengan Private. Skipper yang mendengar bisik-bisik temannya itu langsung mengehentikan ciumannya dan menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Ma-maaf Skipper, kami tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"Menggangguku? Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian, terutama kau, Kowalski" kata Skipper sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ramuan Cintamu benar-benar bekerja. Lihat, sekarang Marlene dan aku akan saling mencintai selamanya"

"Hey, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan mereka? Kita kan belum selesai, _Honey_ " desah Marlene manja sambil menjentikkan satu jari di dagu Skipper. Kali ini, panggilan '_Honey_' bukan untuk Private, tapi untuk Skipper. Selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN~~

**A/N**: Bagaimana? Apa sudah lebih bagus apa belum? Maaf aku belum dapet cukup banyak review, jadi aku masih gak tau apa aja yang harus kuperbaiki kali ini dan aku juga gak tau harus berterimakasih sama siapa, tapi yang jelas pasti **mac skipper**, **Private2Kowalski **dan **azelea ungu** atas reviewnya. Oiya, masih ada epilognya ini :D. R&R ya~

THANK YOU! :) :) :)

.

.

.

.

.

"Emm...Skipper?" panggil Kowalski lirih saat Skipper sedang menatap kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas di bahunya. Setelah capek dengan kejadian tadi pagi, para penguin memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat. Marlene yang merengek ingin bersama Skipper akhirnya tidur di ranjang pacarnya. Sementara Skipper yang tidak bisa tidur duduk berdua dengan Kowalski yang masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Ya?"

"Uhm...a-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Ta-tapi jangan marah ya!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Skipper keheranan sambil mengelus-elus dahi Marlene yang selebar lapangan sepak bola itu.

"Se-sebenarnya efek Ramuan Cinta itu hanya bertahan sampai 24 jam, setelah itu peminumnya kembali normal. Hanya sebuah kebetulan saat kau menciumnya tepat disaat ramuan itu berhenti bekerja" aku Kowalski dengan takut-takut. Butuh sedikit waktu oleh Skipper untuk menerjemahkan kata-kata Kowalski.

"Ja-jadi...sebenarnya ti-tidak perlu ciuman untuk menyembuhkan Marlene?" kata Skipper. Emosinya perlahan-lahan mulai membumbung.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Kowalski mengangguk. Skipper yang tahu kalau dia habis 'dikerjain' Kowalski, langsung mengejar penguin jenius itu dan berusaha memberinya 'pelajaran'. Bukan, bukan hukuman yang keras, tapi Skipper tahu apa kelemahan Kowalski: digelitikin!

"SIALAAAAN!" teriak Skipper sambil berlari dengan tangannya sudah dalam posisi menggelitik. Penguin jangkung itu berlari menghindar Skipper sambil tertawa-tawa.

-FIN-


End file.
